Pokemon Cross: Red and Blue Arc
by jexi the hunter
Summary: Team RWBY enters the world of pokemon where they must adapt to this new world while trying to get over their own personal problems.
1. The Journey Begins

We open the scene as a girl dressed in black and red slowly opened her eyes as she fell through the air. "Huh...wha...wha!" she said before seeing three other figures. A girl dressed in white, one in black with cat ears and the other in yellow with one arm missing.

"Ruby?" Weiss asked.

"Weiss, Blake?" Ruby asked. "Yang too?! Where are we?! I was with Jaune, Ren and Nora when all of a sudden im here!"

"Yes, I was in my room in my mansion and then i'm here as well." Weiss said.

"What's going on? Is this...some sort of dream?" Blake asked.

"It cant be, i was just resting in my room when suddenly im here." Yang said. "Where are we?"

A video screen then appeared before them as appearing on it was a man in a white lab coat as he addressed an audience. "Hello and welcome...to the world of Pokemon," he said. "I am Professor Oak, often referred to as the professor of Pokémon."

"Pokemon?" Weiss asked.

"Uh… what's a pokemon, Weiss?" RUby asked.

"How should I know?! I've never heard of them before!" Weiss retorted.

"Now...allow me to explain." Oak said tossing out a red and white ball as out of it came a small blue rodent like creature. "This is a pokemon. One of the many amazing creatures that populate this world we live in. Some are pets while others are used in what we call Pokemon battles." Oak explained. "Either way, we have found numerous ways for us to coexist."

"Strange animals…" Blake said.

"Are you interested in learning about this Pokemon World? Then I'll be your guide on a story of dreams and adventures. But now...a pokemon world awaits! Let's get started." Oak said as before the four appeared a large door where on one side it was painted red with a large dragon creature on it while the other was blue with a strange turtle creature on it.

"So i guess we go through the strange door, then?" Ruby asked.

"Looks that way." Blake said.

"We have no other option." Weiss said.

The door then slowly opened up. "You four who have encountered brutal hardships of pain, anguish and sorrow...do you wish to proceed?" a voice echoed.

"Huh?" Ruby asked.

"Ruby Rose, red caped hunteress…. Thou have experienced loss. Weiss Schnee, white ice princess ...thou have experienced loss of freedom. Blake Belladonna, faunus of black…thou have experienced regret. Yang Xiao Long, yellow warrior of ferocity...thou have experienced fear." the voice said.

"Yeah… pyrrha…" Ruby sighed.

"A life of solitude isnt want i want…" Weiss said.

"What happened with Adam…" Blake said.

"Adam…" Yang said grasping her heart.

'You four have been summoned for a purpose. You are required to be here. As such...I shall grant you each...a title while in this world." the voice said.

"Title?" Ruby asked.

"Ruby Rose...You will be given the title of...The Fighter." the voice said. "You will be given the ability to make quick decisions during a battle."

"Weiss Schnee...You will be given the title of...The Trainer. The ability to train pokemon to their highest capabilities even from scratch." the voice said.

"Blake Belladonna...You will be given the title of...The Evolver. As such...as information of Pokemon Evolution will be open to you." the voice said.

"Yang Xiao Long...You will be given the title of...The Healer. In compensation for your loss of fighting power, you will be given the ability to heal other pokemon." the voice said.

"Huh? I can still fight, i just… don't have my other arm." Yang said

"You don't have to lie here." the voice said.

Yang sighed. "You have the right idea. When I lost my arm, Iwas scared. It was like that experience with Adam… well, shattered my heart. I was scared after that. But… if I can overcome my fear and be my old self again with this… then i'll go for it!"

"Yang…" Ruby said before smiling. "Alright, im in too!"

"In? This is not a choice." the voice said. "You will all experience a new world that is far beyond your own." it said as four hands emerged and grabbed each of them.

"What the?!" Ruby asked.

"Not good…!" Blake said as they were pulled in through the door.

"This is a world that needs the help of people not from it." a figure said. "People who can bond with pokemon."


	2. Split up in Pallet Town

After a brilliant flash of light as they came through the door, the girls soon awoke in a vast grassy plain near a small town.

"Where are we?" Blake asked.

"We're definitely not in Vale anymore." Ruby said.

The four of them slowly headed into the town and saw it peaceful as some asked around a bit.

"It seems this is no dream. No ones ever heard of huntresses, Grimm or Beacon." Blake said.

"So were not dreaming… good to know." Yang said. 'So...now what?"

"I don't know. We're in a strange land with no way home." Weiss said.

"Well...maybe we should follow the voice's suggestion." Blake said.

"You mean...become those pokemon trainer guys?" Yang asked.

"Its the only thing we have to go on." Ruby said. "So let's…"

"Count me out." Yang said.

"Huh? But yang… why?" Ruby asked.

"I just don't wanna do it." Yang said getting up. "I'll try and find my own way back." she said wandering off.

"Yang…" Ruby said.

Yang on her own walked off far from the town. "Ruby...I'm sorry but...I'm not someone you want with you. I lost in Beacon. I failed as a Huntress. I'll just get used to my new life here and…" she said before hearing a sort of cry. "What the?" she said running to the forest as she saw a yellow mouse creature with a small worm creature and a small rat creature being attacked by large birds with rainbow like tail feathers.

"Pika! Pika!" the mouse creature called in distress.

"Hey, leave them alone!" Yang said punching one of the birds as they swarmed around her instead.

The mouse creature noticed Yang being attacked by the birds. Seeing she risked herself to save him, he leaped into the air and charged up with electricity. "Pika….CHU!" it cried out as it hit the birds with electricity and scattered off.

"Whoa...uh...thanks." Yang said.

"Pika Pika." it said.

"Yeah...I should go." she said as she tried to walk off only to be followed by the three creatures. "Man, you guys don't know when someone wants to be by themselves huh?" she said. "Okay fine." she said as they gathered around her. "You three need names. I'll call the mouse...Chuchu. The little wormy thing...Peesk. And for the other rodent...Ratty."

The creatures seemed to enjoy their nicknames and gathered around Yang more.

"Okay… this is gonna be weird." Yang said. "Well...no choice but to see what this world has to offer, I guess." she said walking off.

Meanwhile back in Pallet Town…

"Okay, so we need to visit that professor guy we saw back on that TV thing and get a starter...I think. Not sure how this works." Ruby said.

"Right. According to what I've looked into...these are the ones we can start with." Weiss said taking out three pictures. First was a green creature with a plant on its back. "Bulbasaur, a grass type pokemon." she said before taking out one of a red lizard with a flaming tail. "Charmander, a fire type pokemon." she said before getting out one with a turtle. "And Squirtle, a water type pokemon."

"They look amazing!" Ruby marveled. "I so want them all!"

"Ruby, you can only choose one!" Weiss remined. "You cant just have all of them!"

"I know, i know…" Ruby sighed. "I got it. I want Bulbasaur."

"Hmm. In that case...I'll go with Charmander." Weiss said.

"Then I'll take Squirtle." Blake said.

"All right." Weiss said as they headed into the lab. It wasn't long before they emerged with their chosen pokemon partners.

"Aw, youre so cute, Bulbasaur! You and I are gonna be best buds!" Ruby said hugging the grass type.

"Bulbasaur!" Bulbasaur agreed.

"Well...we have our Pokemon. Now what?" Weiss asked.

"Now this is where I go off myself." Blake said.

"Oh Blake, not you too!" Ruby said.

"I'm sorry. But I need to figure some things out for myself." Blake said walking off with Squirtle.

"Aw, man. So uh… I guess its just you and me, weiss." Ruby said.

"Actually...its not." Weiss said. "Sorry Ruby but...I'm leaving too.'

"Huh?" Ruby asked.

"Sorry but...I need to get stronger on my own. And I can't do it if we go in a group." Weiss said walking off.

"Weiss, Blake… Yang." Ruby sighed. "We only just got back together and now were apart again."

Ruby walked off for a bit as she found herself staring at a lake.

"Here one day and I already end up alone." she sighed before being shot with water. "What the?" she said seeing a small tadpole like creature with a swirled stomach.

"Poli." it said.

"Oh you...I'm trying to have a…" Ruby said before being hit in the face with water again. "Stop doing that." she growled before tossing one of the balls she had received at the lab at it. It hit as the creature was pulled inside. The ball shook for a bit before clicking. "There. Reflect in there for awhile."

Suddenly something in her pocket buzzed as she took out a red device.

"Huh? Its this thing the professor gave me." Ruby said as she opened it up and saw data on the pokemeon. "Hmm… oh, so its called Poliwag? Thats a cute name. Lets see, there's also some info on it. The direction of the spiral on the belly differs by area. It is more adept at swimming than walking. Wow, cool!"

Ruby put the pokedex away as she looked ahead. "Maybe...it is good to travel on my own." she said getting up as she headed out.

A miraculous journey has just begun for these four young ladies. How their stories will turn out will also shape the nature of this very world itself. The journey continues…


	3. Pewter City Rumble! The League!

It wasn't long before Ruby arrived in Pewter City where numerous people were running about with nets and guns. "Whoa. What's going on here?" Ruby wondered before seeing a wanted poster on the ground of a yellow mouse. "Huh? A mouse. Better check what this thing is." she said before her pokedex was hit with electricity. "Hey!" she said as it shorted out as she saw said mouse laughing. "That wasn't very nice, mousey!" she said before being shocked. "You...Bulbasaur...use Sleep Powder!" she said sending it out and sending the mouse to sleep as she captured it.

She sighed as she went off on her own before passing Weiss.

"Oh, hey weiss!" Ruby said.

"Shut it." Weiss said.

"What? But…" Ruby said.

"Look, let's get right to it. We are not friends right now. Not back then, nor will we be. We're just rivals. Nothing more." Weiss said.

"But…" Ruby said.

"If you really wanna try and act like some idiot, go ahead. Just don't bring it into the league." Weiss said.

"The league?" Ruby asked.

"Yes. The League. A competition of battles in places called gyms. Getting 8 badges qualifies you for the major tournament held here. Its better known as...the Pokemon League." Weiss said.

"The League...okay. That's my goal. I'm gonna win the league!" Ruby said.

"Hmm. You wanna humiliate yourself...that's fine." Weiss said. "But here's some advice...weak little rats like that won't beat the leader here." she said walking off.

"Weak little… what?!" RUby asked. "What happened to Weiss, its like this place made her more of an Ice Queen than before. Well, whatever. I'm gonna prove her wrong by taking on the gym leader of this city! ...If i knew where the gym even is."

It didn't take her long before finding it as she walked right inside where numerous trainers were fighting it out with a man with shut eyes sitting from the balcony and watching them.

"So what happens here?" Ruby asked.

"Its simple. Defeat all of these trainers here and the gym leader Brock will battle you." the attendant running the door said. "Some girl was already here and walked out with a badge."

"That had to be Weiss…" Ruby thought. "Okay! Lets do this!"

Ruby went to the battlefield as she noticed a lot of the fields were based on rocky terrain.

"Wow, so i guess the gyms here focus on specific types of pokemon." Ruby said. "I wonder what type Brock specializes in?"

"What an idiot. Let's get her!" the trainers said launching out their pokemon.

"No choice. Bulbasaur! Poliwag! I need you two!" she said sending them out as they sent the opponents pokemon flying.

"Who is this girl?!" a trainer asked.

"Alright, whos next?!" Ruby asked.

Ruby continued to win battle after battle with Bulbasaur and poliwag until finally she was the last trainer standing.

"Whew… is that it? I think i can face brock now, right?" Ruby asked.

"I don't think you're taking this very seriously." Brock said walking down from his waiting room. "You're treating this as one big joke."

"What are you talking about? I take everything seriously." Ruby said.

"Do you?" Brock asked. "You come here not knowing anything about pokemon or about type and you think you're taking this seriously? But that doesn't matter now...your victory streak will end here."

"Well...okay. Fight me then!" Ruby said.

"Behold! My powerful partner that has conquered many! Onix!" Brock said as the ground shook before rising up from it was a large rock snake.

"Whoa…" Ruby said checking her pokedex. "Right, he shorted it out." she groaned looking at the pikachu in her ball. "Bulbasaur and Poliwag are too tired to fight this thing… my only option is him. But…" Ruby hesitated.

"Weak little rats like that won't beat the leader here." she remembered what Weiss said.

"I know what Weiss said, but ive got no other options. Its up to you… go, Pikachu!" Ruby said sending it out.

"An Electric type? Not going to stand much chance against Onix." Brock said. "Rock Throw!" he said as Onix fired off numerous rocks as Pikachu zigzagged between each one. "Its fast!"

"Pikachu, use Quick attack!" Ruby called. Pikachu obliged and hit onix fast and hard. "Now use Thundershock!" pikachu hit onix with an electric shock, but it wasn't very effective.

"Sorry but that won't cut it. Electrical attacks do little to no damage against rock types." Brock said.

"Oh great, now what do i do?" Ruby asked.

"End of the line, little girl. Onix, use Rock Tomb!" Brock shouted as Pikachu was trapped by several rocks. "Now it has nowhere to go!"

"I really do lack...what it takes." Ruby said sadly as Onix charged. Pikachu then charged a lot of electricity into its body before firing it all at Onix.

"Onix!" Brock said as the electricity zapped Onix into pieces as it fainted.

"Wh… what happened? Did I lose?" Ruby asked.

"No. You won." Brock said. "That much is certain. I can't believe...she beat the odds like that." he said to himself.

Ruby was soon seen walking out with the Boulder Badge in hand.

"Well...I've managed to pull off a win. Maybe I can pull this off." Ruby said to herself. "I've decided...I'll battle the gyms...and beat Weiss."

She then looked back to Bulbasaur, Poliwag and Pikachu.

"With the help of my friends." Ruby said as they ventured off for the mountains.


End file.
